Happiness Guaranteed?
by Buh Dazzled
Summary: Minato believed everything was alright, but he was completely wrong when it came to Naruto. Will Minato be able to fix his mistakes or will everything end? Minanaru.


**Title** : That Guy

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or the characters.

 **Warning** : curses, yaoi, ooc, grammar

 **Summary** : Minato believed everything was alright, but he was completely wrong when it came to Naruto. Will Minato be able to fix his mistakes or will everything end?

 **Author's Note** : This is my first minanaru fanfic and this series was an inspiration from That Guy by Mateo Amarei.

* * *

 _On a steamy night, two bodies were almost engulfed with darkness with only a small dim lamp on that outlined their faces. Their bodies grinded slowly, while their breaths were becoming a wild mess. The two lovers would never see things the same after this. Blonde hair was tangle with tan fingers, as the two continued their long night._

 _"Do you love me?" Naruto asked._

 _Cerulean eyes meet mirroring eyes, as the two lips meet in unison. Lips attached on to another one as arms went around a thinner figure. "Yes," a whisper came from a very husky voice. "I love you. I love you so much," the figure said, while the kiss broke with each sentence. With that, two lips enveloped each other in a battle of dominance._

 _"Minato, I love you," he fists the older blonde's hair; bring the kiss into a brimming passion._

 _The two continued kissing and a soft moan came from Naruto's mouth, the heat vibrating through their entire body. Nothing compared to the passion they had that night from days on. When eyes opened, their pants were vigorous as their touches demand much more. There was hand already tugging the shirt up. Both eye were in sync, they were braced in lust of love. Getting up from the bed, Naruto pulled Minato's shirt overhead and as did Minato so too._

 _When their shirts were torn from their bodies, their cheeks flared from embarrassment of heat loss. They had taken off each other shirts many times, but this time it was completely different. It was going to be their first night together and it was to be magical. "I love you, Minato," he said desperately, as their mouth connect and tongues shyly touched. This time, their hands held their shirts to get tighter connection and their heads bobs just to get a hold of this definite passion._

 _Melting into each other bodies, they collapsed back on to the bed with their weight upon one another._

 _Pulling away from the kiss, Minato began to roam his lips on the hems of his chin to his neck. Nipping at his neck, a small mark was forming there. "So mean," Naruto winced, while his fingers had traveled on to Minato's shoulders. Minato chuckled at the simple bliss and reward the blonde with a kiss to the cheek. They looked at each other for a smile and the two just smiled._

 _Minato Nazumaki was forgiven in a second._

 _Minato put his hands on Naruto's waist, as he began to grind his body on Naruto. Soon enough, the heat began to build up on both of their erections. Closing their lips together, the two began to lose themselves in the tempo of the rubbing their bodies together. Frustration began to brew between the bodies, as the kiss seemed to lack much more. Their tongue disconnected leaving strands of saliva from their mouth. "Do you want me to continue?" Minato asked, as he brushed Naruto's hair from his ears. The frustration was almost consuming each other, as Naruto nodded with cheeks flushed._

 _Unbuckling the pants from Naruto's waist, Minato came face to face with an orange boxer. A small point from the boxer waved free, as Minato knew it was Naruto's erection. Touching the tip, he messaged to get a reaction from his Naruto. A small squirm came from the lips, as Minato took it as a form of lustful reaction. Pulling off the tangerine boxer, he came face to face with an Naruto's girth. "Tch.." Naruto blushed, as he looked at himself down there. A finger went around Naruto's chin and pulled him into a kiss. "Still you are a beautiful," Minato placed a finger on the shaft and ran it down to bottom._

 _This made Naruto moan into the kiss, as the elicited pleasure began to show on the two's face. Naruto's eyes were completely hazed with want; their body began to rise and fall to feel more of Minato's touch. Moans began to run through Minato's mouth, while the kiss began to brew with pleasure as well. Minato deepened the kiss, it just didn't seem enough now._

 _Minato began to slide his hands down to the base before massaging it, but his eyes remained solely on Naruto's face. He wanted to see, hear, and feel everything from the blond._

 _The shivers, touches, and moans were all driving him crazy. Minato kept his composure as the fingers ran up and down the length while they were kissing. It wasn't long until a milky white substance had came gushing out on Minato's hands. Soon preparation began to take place, as his free hand grabbed the lube from the desk of the lamp. His face turned to Naruto, as the perked nipples distracted him._

 _It made him want to pinch them, but he had to remain focus. Blue eyes meet, but he crouch his back to get better contact with Minato._

 _"I love you," Naruto said with eyes closed, as his finger curled into Minato's hair. "I love you so much it unbearable," Minato said with flushed cheeks and a melodic laugh._

 _Glassy blue orbs stared back in blue reflections, this was their promises. **But promises are meant to be broken.** Soon enough, leg were spread on bed as the older man began to circle Naturo's entrance until it began probing it. A loud gasp could be heard through their ears, as both eyes meet each other. As the older man just watched his beloved wince, he continued to touch the uncomfortable spot and spread the small entrance. Small pants came from the younger one's lips. Minato was fixed on his lover's face. Even if Minato wanted to ease his lover's pain, he knew that this was what they both wanted. After a few strokes, there was a small sound that came out of his lover's mouth._

 _"Do that again?" a tired voice breathed through his boyfriend's voice._

 _With in an instant, a small moan came through Naruto's mouth. The lighter skintone male began clutching on to the bed. Minato pulled out to see his boyfriend lowering his eyes. Minato hover over his boyfriend and kissed his Naruto. It was a long night and the two had plans to spend each second together._

 _Never had I exist anything could change the relationship between us._

* * *

1st P.o.v of Minato

Breakfast was quiet as usual, but there was really nothing left to be said. I had done the casual routine of ensuring what I believed would have been of a perfect day. Everything should have been accustomed to your liking.

I wanted it to be like this, but the truth behind love is always a bitter one.

 _"Did I do something upset you?"_ I wanted to ask you this.

However, the moment the fork landed on the table, you had grabbed your bag with my lunch box and left for work. I had took my time to see you out the door, but the sound of the door shutting had made it difficult to chase after. How many days has passed since we had last spoken to each other. Should I get him some flowers and prepare a nice dinner, when he returns? Would he be happy? Am I okay, though? Do I look okay lately? _hm... When was the last time, I even saw him smile?_

I looked at our apartment and there stood my bed, the couch. I should clean up and await his return, right? One by one, I ensured the cleanliness of the apartment so I wouldn't disappoint him.

When I had prepared all his favorite dishes at home, I stared at them with a smile since I hoped to rewards with a speck of affection in his eyes. After all, who wouldn't want to see their lovers happy? All that was left was the flowers that would set the mood right. He won't be mad that this is a surprise, right?

As I step out, I could feel the cold breeze that brushed up against my shoulder. It definitely felt like that of a cold winter. Hopefully, the flowers would still be nice when I arrive home. I smiled to myself and set out on my journey to ensure the happiness with Naruto. Upon the arrival of the flower shop, a small tiny figure popped up by my side. "Oh, it's rare to have a costumer at this time of the year, are you trying to make up with a girlfriend?" she asked kindly, as I shook my head. "He's someone more important than that," I hid the corner of eyes, as I continued to find the flowers. She made a shy laughter as she picked out a flower that seemed to suit what I wanted. "Tulips?" She asked, as I made a nod to agree upon it. Everything was settled in a few seconds and I was heading home.

The flowers were truly beautiful; I really hoped he would enjoy them. I almost felt childish and a light heat rises against my cheek. He probably would be really happy to see this happening. Hopefully everything would go well from here.

Just as I arrived on the floor of our apartment, I could see Naruto standing there. I stood there silently for a few seconds and I could see that he was just standing there. It seemed as if he was hesitating to go inside his own apartment. Was there a reason behind this? What could be so terrifying at home waiting for him?

 **Was it me?**

My hands were shaking, but I took a deep breath. I slowly made my presence to him clearly and he looked at my direction. My heart felt like a crumpled paper, but I hid it in a smile. That smile, did I play it off well? I couldn't stop because I was felt intimidated. I walked up to him and open the door, "What are you waiting for? I made dinner." I said; my voice hadn't betrayed me yet. He stared at me and I wasn't sure if my heart ripped, but he had entered the house. He looked at the flowers I was holding. "Oh these? I bought this to bring some life in our kitchen. I think they look nice, don't you?" I lied; the flowers were for you. Finally, the door closed behind me and I had to take a deep breath.

"Did you make these dishes for me?" he asked next.

"You looked tired lately so I thought maybe you'd enjoy this dinner," I smiled, as I set the flowers in a vase and set them up to ensure that they looked nice. "Do you like them?" I asked, as I desperately fought to discard that memory of his troubled expression.

"Yeah," he gave a simple answer, as if he was just satisfied. What was this tension that I felt that was building up inside me? It made my chest feel unbearable uncomfortable, like a constant needle poking at it.

I smiled at him as we sat at the table to eat our casual dinner. It was still as quiet as the time we ate, even though the atmosphere I had set up seem to have gone to a waste. "How was work today?" I looked up from my food to ask him. I couldn't eat with such a heavy atmosphere, especially with my stomach grinding against itself. "Was everything okay?"

Naruto looked up from his food and it was obvious to me that he had trouble eating as well. " **Does it matter? You just have to do your job, right?** "

A small chill runs down my spine and my eyes had to evade from his. It was really settling uncomfortably with me, so I just took my plate off the table and set it down on the sink. it was almost unbearable, but there was nothing I could do. "I'll wash your dish, when you finish," I said, as I head for the night's shower.


End file.
